A Fantasy World
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Bella is in a magical world, where she meets all the Cullens, but where is she? And what is going on? Really weird, but I think its cute. Canon couples, mostly just fluffy goodness.Drabble, on shot.


**Really weird, I warn you. The inspiration for this was Sweet Dreams For You by Jewel. If you know the song, you might get what I'm talking about. Maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, GOSH. I don't own Sweet Dreams For You, either. **

Alice is dressed in a light blue halter top, with wispy, see through, sparkling, sleeve like things that drape over her arms; they are attached to the halter strap and hang to her waist. Her blue skirt has fabric that does that too. I'm not sure what it's called, but it makes her look other-worldly in a whole new way.

The sky above us is pink and light yellow, and butterflies with soft colours are everywhere. Calm music plays in the background as Alice was over to me with a dreamy smile on her face. She whisks me into dance before I can look at the other scenery that surrounds me. As another song starts she lets go of my hands and I fly into someone else.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and hums softly in my ear as Jasper and Alice dance to a romantic song. They are waltzing, but I'm not sure what kind of waltz it is. They're even doing jumps, but they are soft and smooth. At times like these I wish I wasn't such a klutz so I could look as beautiful as Alice does when she dances.

When I finally rip my eyes away from them, I look at the scenery around me. The sky is soft colours and beautiful with one soft cloud floating around. I see Rosalie dressed and a white dress with the same hanging affect Alice's soft blue outfit has. She's sitting on a rock but, behind her is a pool of water that sparkles. She starts to hum in harmony with Edward as she dips her hand into the clear water behind her. I search around for Emmett, Esme or Carlisle, but I can't see them.

Alice and Jasper walk over to Edward an I. Alice takes my hand, and closes her eyes, showing bright blue makeup that reminds me of a butterfly. She looks like one of those 'Fantasy Makeovers' they do to people, where the makeup is over the top and beautiful.

She leads me over to a large mirror that is clear and looks like it's made out of water. I look up into it. I gasp for a second, and stare at the beautiful girl in the mirror. She is wearing a dark blue dress, which seems to sparkle at some points. It's wispy and figure flattering and has cut outs along the torso. It drapes like Alice's and Rosalie's but not as much. The girl's hair is pulled to one side, and the longest strand almost reaches her waist. Her eyes are done up extravagantly, and dark blue makeup or paint comes down from her eyes till almost her chin; it frames her face in an other-worldly way. She bats her midnight blue eyelashes at me and I stare into her chocolate brown eyes. I touch the mirror, and it ripples as if it _were_ made out of water or cloth even. There's no way that I, Bella Swan, could ever look like this gorgeous creature.

"Oh, but there is, my sweet."

I turn around to see Edward. He's dressed in a dark blue shirt, and black pants. His eyelashes are thick and black, as always, and he's looking at me through them. I look behind him, and what do I see but wings?!

"Edward?" I ask timidly, my voice sounding like magic.

"Bella," he whispers back, as if my name were sacred.

"What is this place?" I ask. I look over at Alice, who is standing by the rock Rosalie is sitting on. They are both giggling. Where did Jasper go?

"Perfection. A fantasy, a real one, not the dirty kind. Beauty, love, this place is all these things."

"A dream? Fantasy? Are you sure I'm not dead?"

"This place _is_ heaven, but your not dead, love."

I look around some more, as Edward lifts his arm for me to take. He leads me to Rosalie and Alice.

Music starts up again, and I try to see where it is coming from. I see a harp, small piano, violin and a few other instruments often associated with love. Tiny creatures of all sorts of colours are flying around, playing them. _Fairies?!_

"Yes, my love. This place is magic."

"It is," Rosalie sighs. I turn back to look at them. I'm taken by surprise, because Esme is in the water next to Rosalie.

"Esme, are you a mermaid?" I ask her, confused. Esme just giggles.

"For now, dear," she answers smiling mysteriously.

"Edward, where is Jasper? And Emmett and Carlisle?"

"Coming soon. Fret not, my sweet," Edward smiles at me sincerely, looking very in love. I feel like jumping on him and just staying here forever looking into his eyes. "I wish," he whispers. How can he hear my thoughts? "I already said this place was magic, my silly Bella. Ah! Here come Jasper and Emmett."

I look to see Jasper and Emmett, leading two white horses here. But as they get closer, I see they aren't horses, they have horns and wings and they aren't white either, but extremely light purple, light pink and light blue.

Jasper is dressed in medieval looking clothes. Well, his shirt is white and loose but it looks good. His pants are brown, and tight-ish. Not too tight, but they are loose like people where them in real life. Emmett is dressed in something similar, but not quite. The colours are black and green, and he has cuffs on his sleeves that are way different.

When they reach us, Alice walks, no, floats over to Jasper; when Alice moves, it reminds me of a summer breeze. Jasper bends down and kisses her tenderly

Emmett walks over to Rosalie, and kisses her as well. She kicks her leg up softly, to touch her foot to the side of his leg, and he puts he hand on her waist. They're love is gentle, but playful at the same time.

All of a sudden, Edward picks me up and I gasp. He puts me on one of the unicorns, and I gasp again. The hair of the unicorn feels like velvet under my pale hand. It's mostly purpleish and blueish coloured, with a little pink. I'm sitting on her, or him, like you would sit on a chair, instead of how you would sit on a horse. I hope he doesn't take off, because I have no idea how to stay on him. But, in the back of my mind I know that would never happen anyways.

Rosalie gets up and runs the way Emmett and Jasper had come from. Carlisle meets up with her, and drops the basket he was holding to hug her. Another unicorn fallows him, and Rosalie walks him over to us, Carlisle falling behind her after picking up his basket.

Jasper smiles up at me and pets the unicorn. "Her name is Majestic," he tells me, making sure my leg isn't in the way of her wing.

Alice floats over to the second unicorn. "Hello, Rainbow," she whispers as Jasper floats over to help her on the unicorn. She gets on him and sits like you would sit on a horse.

Carlisle hands me an apple out of his basket. I roll it around in my hands as Edward takes my leg and moves it over the unicorn, and moves me so I'm sitting like Alice is.

"Am I leaving?" I ask him sadly. He shakes his head no.

"Not yet, my angel."

"Good," I mummer. I look down at the fruit in my hands. All of a sudden, something whisks past me, than Emmett takes off running. I look up quickly.

Rosalie had taken the third unicorn and was now flying. Emmett was running on the ground below her, jumping and hovering for a little while every little while. They were both laughing.

I look over at Carlisle and Esme. Esme is still in the water. She's wearing a bikini top with the same draping material as the rest of the girls. I can't see past her tummy. She and Carlisle are whispering to each other, and smiling affectionately.

I look to my other side. For once, Alice is taller than Jasper because she is on Rainbow. He's smiling up at her as if she was the best thing in the world. I can see her smiling back at him, all her teeth showing.

I look down at Edward. The look of adoration of his face is overwhelming. Not because I don't want him to love me that much, but it's hard to believe he does. I love him as much as he loves me though, and I smile back at him. I want to stay here forever in this magical place. I feel tears roll down my cheeks before I even realise I'm smiling. I don't need to explain to Edward that they are tears of joy. He reaches up and pulls me off Majestic.

I wrap my arms around him and he walks me to the place where Alice and Jasper were dancing. Before we start dancing, I take one last look at the scenery. I didn't notice before, but we appear to be in some sort of forest clearing. This place reminds me of our meadow. Lanterns hang off the willowy, tall, strong, surreal trees and a gentle breeze moves them slightly.

The fairies start another romantic waltz song, and Esme starts to sing in a beautiful voice.

"_The shadows are waltzing  
The moon beams are calling  
Like a dream I am falling into  
Silver threads lined with two twinkling stars seem  
To shine just for you_."

Edward whisks me into a dance and murmurs sweet nothingness into my ears. Can this please never end? Here, I don't have to worry about a thing. Everything is magic and beauty. I'm still not sure I'm alive.

"_There's nothing that I would not do  
For my dream is sweet dreams for you_."

"You're alive, my love. But, I'm afraid I must send you back now. It's time," Edward smiles a sad smile at me. I frown at him, tears threatening to fall again, "Don't frown, sweetheart, I'm sure you can come back again."

I sigh, "Alright," I turn to Esme and Carlisle. Esme waves a delicate hand at me and smiles, Carlisle nods as me and grins politely. I look over to Alice and Jasper, Alice is back on the ground and has Jaspers arm around her shoulder. Jasper smiles at me and Alice waves cheerfully. I look into the forest. Rosalie, looking like a fairy princess, is in a tree and laughing. She waves at me. Emmett is on the ground, his arm leaning on the tree Rose is in. He grins and raises a hand at me.

Edward leans down and kisses me. It's magical, just like everything in the heaven we're in.

I keep my eyes closed as I feel a rush. I open my eyes again, and Edward is still looking at me, but there isn't any music and he doesn't have wings. I look around my bed room and frown.

"Bella, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep."

"I'm fine, my love," I murmur, sounding human again.

"My love? Isn't that my line?" he asks me, smiling.

"Yeah…" I mutter, taking a big breath through my nose and closing my eyes. "Edward, I have to tell you about my dream. It was wonderful and surreal," I launch into my story, remembering every detail.

**Yeah. Weird I know… lol. **


End file.
